Chance Meeting's
by DCWinchester
Summary: Dean and Sam are in small down searching for a Witch. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are spending some time in America before School starts again. What would happen if these five just happened to meet?


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Supernatural Or Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry Potter had spent four years at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry learning to use his magic to protect himself and his friend's from Dark creatures. No one had ever told him if he left the United Kingdom he would have to protect himself from muggles. Insane muggles who thought he had made a deal with Demons to get his magical powers. In hindsight following the two muggles who were speaking of a Witch in town killing other muggles had been a terrible idea. Now he was tied to a chair next to his two best friends in a fleabag motel praying when they woke up the three of them could escape or convince their captors they were in fact not a bunch of murderers.

"Har...Harry?"

"Hermione!" Harry gasped struggling against his bonds. "Hermione are you Ok? Do you remember what happened?

"We were following two muggles; one disappeared then everything went black." Hermione's voice cracked near the end despite her efforts to keep strong. A vacation in America with the Weasleys was supposed to ease the stress of Voldemort trying to return. Eyes brimming with tears she turned to face Harry desperate to see he was alive. "Harry where is Ron?"

"He is tied up over there," Harry answered jerking his head to the left motioning to the unconscious redhead on the other side of the room. Whoever the Muggles who caught them were they didn't leave any chance to escape. Wands taken, separated from each other and their finger had been tied together along with their hand's and feet. "Hermione everything is going to be okay. Hey...Hey, Hermione, are you listening, we are going to be fine just stay calm."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that witch." Standing at the door blocking the exit were two giant men. Not quite as big as Hagrid, who was a half-giant just tall humans. Dressed in Bluejeans work boots and flannel both men glared the shorter of the two pointing a Muggle gun at Harry who was still attempting to get free.

"Listen we're are not Witches," Hermione pleaded drawing the attention of their captors. "Witches aren't real, and you are insane, Now please just let us go."

"How about No you can stay right where you are." the muggle with the gun said aiming at Hermione, who began crying when she saw the weapon pointed at her.

"Dean put the gun away they are just kids." The taller Muggle snapped grabbing the gun. "We have them tied up there not going anywhere."

"Yea Sammy you know what you're right let's play nice with the Witches," Dean growled shoving Sam away. These may have been teenager's once upon a time but they made deals with demons for power, so now they were monsters in his book. "What do you want to do next? Let them go!"

"That is not what I'm saying Dean. Just that maybe their not evil witches. Remember James Frampton?" Sam replied calmly knowing his brother had hated Witches almost as much as he did demons since they met Rowena. "You need to calm down Dean. Don't let the Mark take over."

"The Mark has been gone for months. Wanting to kill Witches is all me Sam."

"What's going on?" Ronald Weasley mumbled gazing at Sam and Dean deliriously still not fully conscious. "And who are these barmy arseholes."

"That's it Sam give me my gun!"

"No! He didn't mean it. Ronald is just an idiot!" Hermione cried shooting a glare at Ron wishing he would take a look around and realize insulting the Psychos holding them captive was a horrible idea and going to get them killed.

"Everyone just calm down. No one is getting shot." Sam eased setting Deans gun down on the table, Moving to the couch, he motioned for his brother to sit with him.

Rolling his eyes Dean complied sitting down next to Sam still giving Ron the evil eye for his comment. "They were following us Sam. How many Supernatural Monster's follow us just for the fun of it?

"We are not monster's. Yes, we followed you and Yes we use magic, but we didn't make any deals with demons. We were born with Magic." Harry said focusing his attention on Sam, who seemed to be the more agreeable of his two jailer's. Watching Sam's eyes widen at the announcement of being born with magic meant the two had probably never met a Witch or Wizard, who was born with their abilities. Which was going to make convincing them not to kill him, Ron and Hermione was going to be twice as hard.

"Can you believe this crap Sammy? Born with Magic? What a bunch of bullshit! I haven't read about anything like that at the bunker!" Dean spat standing to head for his before being yanked back down by Sam.

"Dude we are not offing three kid's until we hear them out. Now let explain about this being born with Magic thing."

"So are you going to untie us so we can explain?" Ron asked wiggling in his binds. Not noticing Dean react reaching for the knife in his boot. Hermione, however, spotted the blade.

"Ronald stop moving right now!" She hissed anger building inside her at the danger her friend was putting them all in by acting like his usual idiotic self. Did he not understand how dire the situation was? If this "Dean" wasn't satisfied with their answers, he would kill them.

"Keep moving carrot top and I'm going to kill you first," Dean grinned unsheathing his hunting knife. Why his younger brother couldn't see that these teens were Witches in training and the older, they became the stronger they would get baffled him.

"Okay let's start with Names," Sam started smiling disarmingly at the teens.

"Dammit, Sammy!" Dean yelled tired of his brother's slow approach; it was only giving the Witches a chance to come up with a believable lie. He didn't want to kill the Kids, yet if he didn't whoever they murdered's blood was on his hands and he had more than enough of that already. "Their names are Ronald, Hermione and Harry we heard them say it. They heard us say our names. Now that we are all acquainted give us proof you were born with magic, and we let you kiddes walk."

"How do we do that? Is there a way to tell born Witches apart from the ones you hunt?" Ronald snarked before Harry or Hermione could answer digging the three friends deeper into Dean's bad side.

"We don't know since we've never met a born with Magic Witch," Sam said not liking where the conversation was heading. Dean wasn't going to let the kids go if no substantial evidence of being different than other Witches they hunted was presented. "Is there anyone you know who we could call and verify what you're saying?"

"Yes, there is an entire..." Ron began, planning to tell the brother's to call Hogwart's. A school full of other wizards would be enough proof to convince them. After all, they were just muggles.

"Ron shut up!" Harry yelled cutting off his friend from revealing the existence of their school to two people who admitted to killing other Wizards and Witches prior to them. "We...I can't think of a way to prove we were born with Magic."

"Harry are you mental!" Ron shouted.

"Harry is right Ronald. These men kill people like us, do you understand?" Hermione demanded. Harry knew revealing Hogwarts existence to two Witch Hunters would put the entire school in danger and Ronald needed to his head out of his arse.

Gaping at his friends, Ron closed his mouth slowly at the resigned look on their faces. He got what Hermione had said. His entire family could use magic, and they could be next after him if the arseholes who were holding him hostage decided to murder him then head for Hogwarts.

"Tell us what Ronald was going to say and we can work something out." Sam pleaded.

"NO!"

Nodding at the unanimous answer, he closed his eyes. With no proof; Dean would kill them and Sam couldn't blame him for wanting to. It was too big of a gamble to let the kids go. Without a way to make sure they wouldn't go dark side. Especially since they hadn't found any trace of another Witch in town who could be killing people.

"You heard them, Sam." Dean sighed leaving the couch to retrieve his gun doing his best to ignore the tears. This was the hardest part dealing with evil monsters who looked like humans. Memories and nightmares of their faces after the deed was done.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked his brother turning away from the kids. He couldn't kill children so that left Dean to do the dirty work and that wasn't fair.

"Why don't you go for a beer run Sammy," Dean suggested cocking his gun. He didn't see a need for both of them to be here, and it was his job to protect Sam even from himself cause he knew the guilt over this would eat his brother alive.

"Right." Sam nodded thankfully for the out. Opening the motel door, he turned to face the terrified children one last time.

"I'm sorry." He whispered closing the door to the motel and to their Future's.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this quick one-shot. I had this idea running through my head for a few days, and it wouldn't go away, So what the hell here it is. Leave Reviews with what you think and check out my other Stories if you liked this one.**


End file.
